


... because time's run out (1)

by lilija_the_red



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilija_the_red/pseuds/lilija_the_red
Summary: Shao Fei is running late, much to his boyfriend's amusement.





	... because time's run out (1)

Tang Yi leans back against the doorframe, arms crossed, but relaxed a smile sitting on his face as he watches his boyfriend run around the bedroom, frantically searching for god knows what. Shao Fei stumbles, as he tries to navigate his legs into his jeans, while putting on his sweater at the same time. A snort escapes Tang Yi at the sight of his struggles.

“Slow down, Ah Fei.”

Shao Fei has finally managed to stick his head through the right hole of his pullover, his hair sticking out into every direction. It’s cute. The criminally neglected shirt collar halfway sticking out from underneath the pullover, however, is not and makes Tang Yi feel uneasy. He runs a suit shop after all.

With a fond sigh he abandons the frame and walks over to Shao Fei. Lifting up his hand he tries to untangle the collar from where it’s hidden underneath. With neatly strokes he flattens the fabric into place, concentrated on the task at hand.

Underneath his touch Shao Fei slows down and holds still for the first time in the last 10 minutes since waking up. But not for long.

“Ah Yi”, Shao Fei starts whining as Tang Yi starts to slowly straighten the hem, as well. “I don’t have time!”

“You can’t leave in such a disarray. It’s not modest”, Tang Yi innocently replies, hiding his smirk.

“Ah Yi! Who needs modesty if the chief will kill me if I turn up late?!”

“He won’t dare”, Tang Yi simply says, a non-chalance in his voice, that doesn’t allow to be challenged. Nevertheless, he lets go off Shao Fei’s shirt and lets him hurry away again.

He leaves him behind in his searching for his work stuff and files, which are all scattered across the desk and floor (Shao Fei had been so tired yesterday, carelessly throwing his messenger back into the corner of the room before collapsing onto the bed, he hadn’t had the power to care preparing anything for today’s big case meeting. Too bad yesterday’s carelessness takes its revenge now).

When Tang Yi comes back a few minutes later Shao Fei is fully dressed, hair combed (probably with his fingers, Tang Yi would guess looking at the still half tangled strands), messenger back in hand.

“What about breakfast?”

“I don’t have time to eat!”

Usually they like to eat together, but today there really is no time for that. Seeing the remorse on Shao Fei’s face, Tang Yi almost feels bad for asking, considering he’s known the answer.

“I’ve figured.” He nods and holds out an apple and a glass of water, beckoning Shao Fei to take both.

“Drink and hurry away. I got the car waiting for you already.”

Shao Fei’s face lights up. “Thank you!”

He takes the glass and empties it in one go, reaches for the apple and puts it away.

“You are the best!” He exclaims happily, hurrying past Tang Yi, out of the room and towards the front door. Tang Yi looks after him, shaking his head, the soft smile still on his face.

He turns back and looks around the room, the chaos left behind by his whirlwind of boyfriend, lets out a sigh and gets into motion to clean up, before he would leave for work as well. Or, well, for his home office at least.

Suddenly he hears fast footsteps approaching from behind.

He turns around, question on his lips. “What did you forge-“

Warm lips pressed against his cut him short. Shao Fei takes his face into both hands, deepening the kiss, pressing his body against his. Tang Yi follows suit, grabbing onto Shao Fei’s waist, keeping him close.

The kiss is short lived, much to Tang Yi’s dislike. When Shao Fei retreats, Tang Yi tries to chase after Shao Fei’s mouth, but Shao Fei shakes his head, a smile on his lips.

Tang Yi huffs a laugh, cocking up one brow. “Weren’t you running late?”

Shao Fei grins widely now, eyes beaming.

“There’s always time to kiss my boyfriend goodbye!”

Tang Yi almost finds it ridiculous to what extent the word ‘boyfriend’ uttered from Shao Fei’s mouth makes warmth spread through him. Still, after all their time together.

Shao Fei leans in close for another short peck on his lips, before bolting through the door and to the car waiting for him.

-

The driver will have to break a couple of traffic laws to give Shao Fei even a fair chance of not coming too late.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> feedback is always welcome :)
> 
> this was a prompt fill on my [tumblr](%E2%80%9D)


End file.
